Through The eyes of a Dragon
by Jeremyjones23
Summary: harry ,hermonie. ginny,and ron are getting ready to search for the horcuxes. but all of a sudden their house is caught on fire, and deatheaters surround the house with the flames danicing around them. in the confusing hermonie runs into lucious malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

_Through The eyes of a Dragon_

_A Fanfic By JeremyJones23_

_Chapter 1- Kiddnapped_

_Hermonie Granger sat in front of the fire place, trying to keep warm. Her thoughts wandered weeks before, when she found her parents dead in their home. It was no accident, they were murdered. Murdered in cold blood, without remorse._

_She of course felt guilty about the whole issue, her fiancee Ron weasely had noticed her change in routine. She would no longer get up before anyone else, nor would she read anymore like she used too. The biggest concern though, was she had stopped eating, which concerned ron deeply. When he tried too confront her about all this, she would deny it and say she was fine. But she knew she troubled, knew she was depressed. She felt two hands wrap around her waist, and she looked up to see it was Ron._

"You scared me Ronald." his smile dropped to a guilty frown at once, and he sat next too hermonie.

"I'm sorry lovely, didn't mean too . Why don't you come to bed with me, we have to get up early tomorrow to search for horcuxes." He whispered in her ear as he got closer too her. She looked up at him finally and smiled. She started sobbing on his shoulder and he gently patted her back , giving her comfort.

"what's wrong ? Tell me, you know you can tell me anything love." He caressed her tear stained cheek softly and he leaned in and kissed her pink pouty lips. She returned the kiss, putting tongue into it. He accepted it and they kissed passionately, that was until I lound boom came from outside. Suddenly Ginny and Harry came running down the stairs in fear.

"What's going on Harry?" asked ron in panic, Ginny walked over next too hermonie and held her in an embrace. Harry and Ron ran outside and the two girls followed suit. Just in time, because a second later a shadow came down from the sky. Hermonie gasped in shock as she realized it was Bellatrix. Bellatrix grinned evilly , as she looked up several more shadows formed all around them. There was no escape they were trapped.

Hermonie heard a spell being cast at the house, and now she stood horrified as she stared at their burning house. Laughter rung out all around them, and almost immediately hermonie recognized the laughter. She was sure it was Lucious Malfoy, and when she turned to see it was him. She backed away in shock, but she didn't get far however.

By now they were surrounded by at least 15 deatheaters, and they all had their masks off . Obviously not worried about their identity at all. One of them spoke loudly sending chills down her spine.

"Let's get the girl , the dark lord wants her and her only right now!" it was Bellatrix who spoke, in panic everyone scattered in separate directions. Hermonie was running and ran straight into lucious Malfoy. He gave her a smirk, which reminded her of her emeny Draco Malfoy. He grabbed hold of her wrists and gripped them tightly, and started too drag her off with him. 

"HARRY! RON ! HELP ME!" she screamed loudly. Ron heard her and she saw fear in his eyes. He ran towards her and Lucious with determination but didn't get far.

"Crucio!" yelled Lucious and ron fell to the ground, crouching in pain.

"RON!" hermonie screams and her face gets struck by lucious. He glared at her, and tightned his grip on her wrists.

"Shut up you filthy Mudblood whore!" He sneered at her then spat in her face as she sobbed uncontrollably. They disappeared then reappeared in a place hermonie has never seen in her life. She took in the room with her eyes and gasped in surprised. It was so nice, the furnishings and everything. A drawling voice brought her back too her senses.

"My Lord, I have the Mudblood…" He sneered down at her in disgust , but then looked back up at his master.

"Where are the others Lucious?" Volermort asked with his eyes on hermonie. She shook in fear, unsure of what was going on.

"We are here My lord, all of us are her for you…" it was bellatrix who spoke. Hermonie could now see a clear view of all his followers. Fenir, goyle, grabbe, snape, and several more that she didn't recongize.

"Who wants the virgin first then ?" Voldermort asked as he looked down at hermonie. Her eyes had widened and she furiously tired too escape, but failed miserably. Lucious pushed her to the ground with force, he sneered down at her then spat in her face.

"Stupid Mudblood bitch!" He kicked her hard and she shrieked in pain, making him kick her again. This time there was a crack as she heard her ribs break. She sobbed louder than ever then stopped in fear off getting kicked again

"You will do what you are told at all times Mudblood, failure too do so will be consequences for you. Do you understand me?" Voldermort had spoken his words with glee and hermonie whimpered in response. Making voldermort angry, and lucious kicked her again.

"Do you understand me?" he repeated through gritted teeth. 

"Yes sir…" Hermonie said out of fear, and voldermort smiled a cruel smile at this. He then turned to bellatrix with a serious expression on her face.

"Tie her to your Bed bella!" Bellatrix smiled evilly as she walked over to hermonie. Hermonie didn't have time to say anything for bellatrix grabbed her hair. Hermonie screamed in pain, making bellatrix angry. She pointed her wand straight at hermonie's chest, and she stopped crying and sobbing immediately. 

"Smart too know who has the advantage over your life you piece of filth." she was now tying hermonie's arms too the bed posts, her legs also. Then she placed a gag in her mouth too prevent screaming.

"wait here, someone will come soon..be prepared for pain mud blood!" and bellatrix laughed with glee in her voice, and then she left hermonie alone. Hermonie could feel her eyelids get heavy as she passed out.

_What the fuck is going on in there? Draco was curious so he wandered into the living room. He saw his father talking with voldermort about something. His eyes then wandered too grabbe and goyle who stood stupidly in the corner . His aunt just walked in with a smile on her face._

" **The mud blood is tied up, she is ready for anyone who is getting the whore?" Draco gulped as he thought of who it was and was praying it wasn't true,it couldn't be her could it?**

"**I'll take the mud blood granger first, I need a good fuck anyway. And she is a pure virgin, so I don't have to worry about catching anything!" And everyone laughed even voldmort, making Draco furious.**

_What do they think they are doing? Sure its true draco she is filth a mud blood not worthy of anything, but she don't deserve to be raped. that's so horrible! Even he couldn't do it , he couldn't rape and take something so precious from her. He decided to risk whatever he had for her sake even if it cost him in return._

"**I want her! I want to fuck her so hard that she bleeds and her pain will just turn me on more!" Everyone turned to face him and he saw Voldermort stare at him and his eyes seemed to scan him. Immediately draco pushed all emotions out of his mind, knowing voldermort was looking in his thoughts. After a minute voldermort smiled at Draco.**

_Relief flooded through his body as he thought he would just go in there and talk to granger then come out looking satisfied. He would have to beat her up but only too protect her. He saw voldermort smiling evilly at him and draco returned it._

" **Be warned draco! That I will know if you deflower the mud blood or not, I will stick my finger inside her to make sure you did..if you fail this I will kill you and her both . Do you understand me?" Draco's heart fell to his stomach as realizing what he had too do. he should have known he couldn't fool voldermort, and now he had too do something he was going to regret later . But if it was to save not just his life but hers he would do it.**

"**Understood my lord!" he gave him a smile and Draco turned on his heels swiftly and left the room. Not looking back once, he headed towards his aunt's room where Granger was.**

**(A/N-OKAY HOW DID I DO? MY GRAMMAR IS HORRIBLE I KNOW..IF ANYONE WANTS TO BE MY BETA LET ME KNOW. CAUSE I COULD USE ONE ****JANOTHER THING JUST SO YOU KNOW NOW , IF YOU DON'T LIKE VIOLENCE OR RAPE OR ADULT CONTENT ..I SUGGEST YOU NOT READ IT ANYMORE..THANK YOU…I DO NOT MAKE ANY MONEY OFF OF THIS FANFIC…THE CHARCTERS BELONG TOO JK ROWLING…ALL I OWN IS MY PLOT )**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - sorry

_Draco walked down the hall silently, thinking about what he was about to do. He felt sick to his stomach all of a sudden, he tried too take his mind off about what was about too happen. But It was completely hopeless, he couldn't get his mind off granger. He didn't understand why he felt bad for a mud blood anyways, he should be agreeing with others right? But you know its wrong don't you draco? Even if she was a filthy mud blood , she was still a woman and know full well that a man shouldn't hurt a woman in any way. He hadn't seen Granger since 6__th__ year when he fled from the astronomy tower. What does she look like now? He wondered to himself. He stopped outside the door where Granger was , stood there for a moment before he opened the door and walked in. _

_As soon as he did his eyes darted towards her, he gulped as he saw fear in her eyes. He didn't want to admit it, but Granger was beautiful. Her hair was no longer bushy but shiny like , which brung out her hazelnut eyes easily. He was a bit shaky but he moved an inch toward her anyways. He was scared, scared for her and scared for himself. What will she think off me after I have tooken her most precious gift of all? She will fucking hate me! And I don't even want it this way! I should have just let father have Granger he thought as he stared into those eyes. He saw tears forming in them and thought No! no Draco your father would hurt her badly and you know it! He knew he had too hurry for they will be coming too see if he fucked her. He shallowed hard again, before he spoke softly to her._

"**If I take out your gag will you scream?" she shook her head no, he sighed and removed the gag. She looked pitiful, it saddened him to a point. Where has her bravery gone?**

"**Granger, I'm going to have to have sex with you…we both die if you refuse…" she merely shook her head no and he felt a smirk form on his pale face.**

"**Granger I have too I don't have a choice…you know me if I had a choice wouldn't I even be in the same room as a mud blood such as yourself, well would I granger?" He sneered at her as he felt his anger build. didn't she get it? He didn't want to break her like this. He turned away from her, not being able too look her any longer…then he heard a soft voice of that of an angel speak, and draco thought his heart would melt.**

"**Draco…." hermonie whispered and draco's head snapped up at her words. Her voice was just as beautiful as she was, making him smile. A real smile he never had shown to anyone not even his friends. He could see confusion on her face. Suddenly he rubbed his hand against her cheek ,her skin was so tendor and soft and he couldn't help but caress it ever so gently.**

"**Your truly beautiful…" he spoke the words truthfully, he had never seen a woman as beautiful as she was. His lips trembled as he thought about what he had too do to her and he looked away. **

_Hermonie was scared beyond anything. She was tied to the bed , with a house full of death eaters. she had no wand, and malfoy was about to rape her. Well he said he didn't want to rape her, she didn't know to believe him or not. But she realized he didn't when she saw his lips tremble and turn away. She felt like she needed him right now, she didn't understand the feeling. But it was as if her heart was begging for him._

"**Draco Please…" she whimpered as she rubbed her legs together nervously. He turned to face her again, this time he took her hand in his. She didn't pull away, but she smiled dispite the situation. An idea came too mind and he spoke up.**

"**I don't have too rape you, I can make you feel pleasure if you let me Hermonie…." he said softly. It was the first time he had spoken her name and it was weird for the both of them. He leaned in , hovering over her body.**

"**please beautiful let me have you…ill be gentle I promise…" he whispered these words in her ear. The words he spoke sent chills up her spine, and her eyes widened as if she only just realized he was there.**

_Her eyes wandered up and down his body, and gasped as she saw his well built body. Being a qudditach player really did wonders for him.I wonder what what he looks like underneath all them robes? She blushed furiously and felt herself get hot. She looked up at draco just in time to see a grin form on his handsome face. She didn't have time to react , for he had pressed his lips against hers. Moaning onto her lips, waiting for her response. She didn't kiss back, she was afraid , afraid she wasn't good enough for him. He stopped kissing her and looked up at her with anger on his face again, she felt her fear return quickly ._

"**What's wrong with you Granger! don't you realize we could die if we dont do this? Well do you ?" She could tell he was angry , but she didn't even try stopping her tears from falling. Slap! He hit her, and she could feel her cheeks burn. She stopped crying instantly. She could see his eyes widen .**

"**Oh god what have I done ? What have I done? Im just like my father , I hit a woman. I shouldn't have hit you granger!" she could tell he meant what he said, that he didn't mean to hit her. He was just angry that's all. **

"**I'm not a woman draco, I'm nothing but a mud blood…" he couldn't believe she called herself that, it made him feel worse than ever. Why did she have too be a filthy mud blood? Why couldn't she be a pureblood? What the fuck is she doing in this fucked up house? Why hasn't weasel and pothead come to rescue her? Questions with no answers ran through his mind. He slowly lifted his head, and looked at her. She was still beautiful even with tears in her eyes.**

_She looked at him as he looked at her, and she knew that at that moment she was good enough. Well good enough to bed with, so she reassured him with a smile. He didn't smile back but instead climbed on top of her. She felt his erection pressed against her own sex and moaned . He kissed her again, this time her mouth opened for him. His tongue found hers and they kissed hungrily. As they kissed hermonie could feel Draco straddle her lap, she wanted to push him harder against her body but her hands were tied too the bed._

"**Draco untie me please! I wont try to escape, I want you…" He looked at her for a moment before he untied her. She felt her hands loosing and she didn't try to escape, but instead her hands wandered up draco's back and pressed him harder against her. She heard Draco moan as he kissed down her neck and left marks there.**

_Draco could feel his cock get hard, no woman has made him this excited before. Good god Granger what are you doing to me! He never thought he would want mud blood granger, but he did, he wanted her badly. And by the looks of the way she was moaning she wanted him. His eyes widened as he felt her hands rub his cock through his pants, but she quickly pulled away. He groaned at the loss of contact, and looked at her. Her hand was shaky as it moved towards his crotch again. _

"**Touch me Granger…." he moaned in her ear, she was moving her hand towards slowly but she looked scared still. So he took his hand on hers and guided it towards him, and he placed her hand where he wanted her wonderful hands. She squeezed and he moaned again rocking his hip against her hand. Enough of this he pulled down his pants and trousers, exposing his hard erect length. She gasped at the size of it, and he grinned evilly. He slid down her knickers and was pleased when he saw how aroused she was. He climbed back on top of her , not entering her just yet. He straddled her some more, trashing his cock against her clit hard. Making them both moan and pleasure. He continued doing this picking up his pace and he heard hermonie say his name.**

"**OH DRACO..YES..OH GOD YES…" he could feel her shake and orgasm , then she came. He felt her juices all over his cock, and he smiled at her **

"**Hermonie..I want you so bad" he moaned in her ear making her smirk .**

"**Then fuck me malfoy!" he was about to plunge into her when the door opened. Draco's head snapped to attention. It was his father and aunt. They were both smiling evilly, making draco so cold inside. He looked at her and saw her fear return in her beautiful eyes. He looked away, not baring too see her that way. Instead he turned to Bellatrix and Lucious.**

"**What?" he asked with a sneer, and his father yanked him off of hermonie and slammed him too the wall hard. Hermonie screamed. Lucious went over too her and slapped her across the face, she didn't make a sound as he did so. His eyes darted to the bed posts, his eyes widen as he realizes she is untied. He walks back over too draco who was now cowering in the corner. **

"**Why is she untied Draco? Why is her gag removed?" he asked angrily.**

"**I don't know" he replied knowing what would happen anyways.**

_**Hermonie's eyes widened in fright and surprise. He knows he untied me, knowing I was aroused for him. So why is he saying this? Surely not to protect me? She saw draco cowering, and she couldn't believe what she was witnessing. Draco Malfoy was scared of his father, but why though. The answer came immediately as she saw lucious take out his cane and slammed it against draco hard. Hermonie wanted to cry out but keep her mouth shut. **_

"**you know better to disobey me draco! Have you fucked her yet? Well have you? answer me!" he screamed at draco making hermonie close her eyes.**

"**No I havent yet father…the mud blood struggled with me she got untied somehow, and when you came in I was about too tie her back up." he cleared his mind of all emotions, for his father was trying too get in his mind. Finally luscious smirked then wandered over too hermonie, and lifted his cane. Draco couldn't allow it so he spoke up.**

"**NO!" He said loudly. And both his aunt and father looked at him suspiously.**

"**Just let me fuck the mud blood's brains out…I want to make her bleed I want to make her scream in pain father…" he smiled as he said this and his father moved and now draco was beside hermonie. He gulped as he could feel her fear, and he climbed on top of her for the last time. he leaned against her body, his lips on her ear.**

"**Im sorry…" he whispered, so low that he didn't know if she heard him or not. Then he forced his length into her, he felt her penetration as he plunged into her. She cried out in pain, making his heart break.**

"**Shut up mud blood!" he sneered at her, as he continued thrusting his cock forcefully into her. He felt her blood and sweat blend onto him. She sobbed uncontrollably, draco didn't know how much longer he could last but he keep throwing insults .**

"**You fucking deserve this! You filthy little mud blood, no one will ever love you! So this is all your good for…remember that whore!" it hurt him so bad to say the hateful words that came out of his mouth. Finally he felt he walls tighten around his cock and he came into he pussy. Moaning in pleasure.**

"**God yes…oh yes…" he pulled out of her quickly and wiped his cum mixed with her sweat and blood , wiped it away with his robes. He looked at hermonie and saw pure hate in her eyes, making him look away from her. His father and aunt was laughing.**

"**Great job son, showed that piece of filth didn't you? that's my boy!" his father said with a grin on his face. Draco looked at hermonie again, and he lowered his head hoping she would understand.**

"**Time to celebrate but tie her up before you come in here with us draco" bellatrix said with glee. And both his father and aunt left, left him with hermonie. He walked over too her and reached out to touch her hand but she wouldn't allow the contact.**

"**DON'T TOUCH ME! I HATE YOU MALFOY!" for once in his life he felt ashamed and guilty for what he had done. And it was because of her, this mud blood! Her words stung his heart with so much heartache. She hated him, she didn't understand he did it for them, to keep them alive. **

"**I told you I didn't want too have you like that granger!' he was irriated and he wanted her to believe him, but she shook her head.**

"**No you pretended like you cared about my well being then you tricked me and forced yourself into me for your own sick pleasure!" she screamed at him , her eyes were red and puffy from crying. His eyes widened as he saw the bedspread covered with her blood and sweat. He felt sick to his stomach.**

"**So I hate you malfoy! So leave me the fuck alone! Go celebrate with your family about how you happily took my virginity!" her hateful words struck him hard, and he ran from the room not baring too be in her sight any longer. But he tied her up first and shot words of hatred straight back at her vefore he left.**

"**YOU FILTHY LITTLE MUDBLOOD!YOU DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE DEALIN WITH ! YOU ARE THE ONE WANDLESS TRAPPED WITH A HOUSE FULL OF DEATHEATERS! MAYBE TOMORROW THE DARK LORD WILL KILL YOU,YOU DON'T DESERVE LIFE YOUR NOTHING!"**

**(A/N- SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TOO WRITE, BUT IT WAS HARD TOO WRITE BECAUSE OF THE RAPE. BUT THIS IS JUST THE BEGINNING OF WHATS TOO TO COME…SO IT WILL BECOME WORSE. SHE WILL GO THROUGH NEGLECT,ABUSE,AND DRACO WILL BE A COMPLETE JUST LETTING YOU KNOW JUST CAUSE HE FELT BAD FOR HER GETTING RAPED, HE DON'T LIKE HER AT ALL HE HATES HER.)**


End file.
